Boxter meets SheZow
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: *Prequel to After Hours* Is the story on how Boxter found out SheZow's secret identity. Is a stand alone as After Hours so need to read both. rating to be on the safe side though i don't think it should be that


"That SheCow," complained Boxter. "She's always getting in the way of everything."

Guy, Kelly and Droosha sat in the table eating their breakfast as Boxter read another news article that involved the great SheZow. The others present paid no mind to his monologue and continued on their breakfast as usual. Each and every one of them had a discussion with Boxter about his concerns with SheZow, yet he always found something horribly wrong with the heroine.

Guy that was at the table was the least affected. He knew Boxter hated him/SheZow for her jobs in the city. It was Boxter's job –as a police officer- to keep the city from bandits and villains, yet SheZow always took the credit. Guy wasn't much for the praise after the years of service. He'd had it with random psycho fans and the occasional pervert. Yep, SheZow had other things to be more concerned about than the grudge of his father.

"Like hear this, 'SheZow saves the day again by capturing Tara who threatened to reform the city into a new order. SheZow appeared within seconds of the statement and took seconds to deal with the problem. Tara was then handed to the local police enforcement to be sent to prison. We thank SheZow for her contribution to our community.' What's there about us the local police enforcement? A little line? We dealt with Tara and sent her to jail."

"Dad really? SheZow knocked her out so you could imprison her. Let her have her fifteen seconds of fame," interrupted Kelly.

"Fifteen seconds? You mean articles right, because this newspaper is filled with news on SheCow," said Boxter pointing at several clippings that were titled SheZow.

Guy sighed and stood, "I'm done. Going out with Maz."

"Where to son?" asked Droosha thankful for the change of topic.

Guy took his plate and shrugged, "Around, I suppose."

"Just be careful," said Boxter. "And if you meet 'SheZow' tell her your father is a police officer and that you can handle yourself."

Guy came back from the kitchen and nodded, "I will dad."

Guy exits the house and closed the door behind him, muffling the new argument that his father was starting. Maz was already waiting in the front of the house, skateboard ready. They bump fists as hello.

"Sup dude?" asked Maz.

Guy shook his head, "Same old with dad."

"Still complaining about the SheZow thing? I thought he was over that already," said Maz.

Guy kicked the ground, "I wish."

Maz sighed, "I know what'll make you feel better dude."

Guy stared at his best friend in curiosity, "Chipadillas, fizzburp, and skating."

Guy grinned, "You know me so well is scary."

"Come on race you to the store," said Maz standing on his board and moving away.

Guy's mouth dropped. Maz was going to leave him. Looking at both sides Guy noticed there was no one and fisted his left hand.

"You go girl," he said barely loud enough for the ring on his index finger to react.

Guy was then transformed from his usual clothes of blue hoodie and brown pants. He know wore the pink uniform of SheZow. A skirt that reached mid-thigh, pink corset with white stripe that was adorned in the middle by SheZow's trade mark _S_ , accompanied by high white boots. His hair turned from brown to black and grew until it fell on his back; to his side a long pink stripe adorned his newly black locks.

SheZow used her super speed and reached his room. She then rushed back to the entrance, climbed atop the board and headed behind Maz.

SheZow easily caught up with Maz. Maz watched amused as his best friend started to do tricks as they headed to the store to get the chipadillas and fizzburp. He laughed when SheZow skated with her hands and he laughed even harder when Guy fell trying to keep his skirt from revealing anything underneath. Maz went to SheZow and helped her up.

"You okay bro?" he asked.

SheZow nodded, "But I certainly won't be doing that ever again."

Maz laughed, "Let's see how much that promise lasts."

SheZow laughed sarcastically, "Nobody is making me do that ever again."

"Really, SheCow?" asked another female voice.

SheZow and Maz turned to meet with a very familiar face, the face of SheZow. Only unlike Guy this SheZow wore green and black instead of pink and white, she also had more of a rough time handling her voice change. Her name was SheZap and she was SheZow's clone.

"ShaZap what do you want?" asked SheZow.

"To know how you hide that manly voice of yours?" said SheZap.

SheZow pressed her lips together making SheZap notice them, "Lipstick? Man, how much have you fallen to keep up this She-diculous charade?"

"The She-puns are my thing. And what do you care how I keep my identity secret?" asked SheZow putting her hands on her waist.

SheZap raised an eyebrow, "My, my, my full on the woman part now are we?"

SheZow rolled her eyes, "If it's lipstick you want it only comes in pink, magenta and in get the hell out of here."

SheZap smiled, "I was thinking on changing my wardrobe better…or maybe…you could change yours. SheZap finished launching an attack of sticky goo at SheZow.

SheZow and Maz rolled out of the way both staring at their now gooey skates.

"What the…bro you totally ruin our skates," said Maz. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

SheZap shrugged, "Get new ones I suppose."

"Bro kick her ass," whispered Maz.

"You got it," responded SheZow launching herself at SheZap.

SheZap responded by sending a super shriek towards the hero sending her back. SheZow recovered by doing a cartwheel backwards and landing on her feet. SheZow turned to SheZap and dug into her beautility-belt for her laser lipstick. SheZow pulled it out swiftly and flew towards SheZap who in turn took out her curling wand and launched at SheZow.

Their blades collided with force yet none of them flinched. SheZap pressed harder unto SheZow's making her knees weak. SheZap took the upper hand and grinned at SheZow.

"What's da matter? Suddenly unable to resist my manly charms?" mocked SheZap.

SheZow held the laser lipstick and spun making his legs make contacts with SheZap's successfully sending her to the ground.

"Why are you here SheZap?" asked SheZow pointing the laser lipstick at his clone.

SheZap blinked, "Saw the resent news clippings and thought the city needed some…misbalance, mischief, havoc, chaos…"

"I get it," replied SheZow. "She-dundant much."

"Not as redundant as you think," SheZap imitated SheZow's act sending the heroine back.

SheZap then rolled back landing on her white and green boots, "Better tell your sidekick to get out of the way. Things are about to heat up." SheZap pressed her wand on her hand and threw several beams in various directions making the people leave frantically. Maz eyes the scene in wide eyes and ran back in the direction of the house. He needed to tell Kelly and Shela what was going on.

SheZow saw the fire consuming nearby houses and yards. He stood to try and stop it but a beam sent him flying and landing hard on the ground.

"What is it SheZow? Don't tell me our losing your touch," said SheZap with an amused grin.

SheZow's fist clenched. With a swift move SheZow stood and landed a punch on her clones face. SheZow continued the assault for several seconds before round house kicking her clone. SheZap quickly stood and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Now you got close and personal SheZow."

Maz made it to the residence of the Hamdon's residence and barged inside. His eyes instantly landed on Kelly.

"There's trouble," he said.

"What's wrong Maz and why do you barge like that into someone else's home?" asked Boxter.

"Guy…he's…fire…everywhere…SheZap," were the only words that left the teen's mouth.

Kelly and Boxter stood.

"What happened to Guy?" asked Boxter.

"Well Guy and I were going to get some snacks when SheZow and SheZap appeared fighting in the middle of the street. SheZap used her weapon and now there's fire in the entire area," said Maz.

Kelly rushed to Guy's room followed by Maz. Boxter saw them disappear. He took his weapon and rushed outside to the police car. SheCow could mess with the city all she wanted but he was going to save his son.

SheZow stood and glared at SheZap. The fire was growing bigger by the minute and the firemen couldn't get close to extinguish anything. SheZap, like SheZow, was quite beat up. Scratches and bruises were the order of the day. Their clothes burned in some parts revealing several parts from their bodies. SheZow no longer had her cape and she had lost one of her gloves. SheZap's corset was ripped on one side half her cape burned.

They stared at each other, unsure of what of course of action to take next. Both had a limited arsenal they had already been used. Their powers were the same to some extent. In every way they were equally matched…except in hand to hand. They both smiled as if they came to the conclusion at the same time. SheZow took out her laser lipstick and SheZap got her curling wand. They launched at each other.

Their blades collided with each other continuously. SheZow tried to knock SheZap, but the clone understood the movement and jumped to land behind SheZow. Her wand made contact with SheZow's corset ripping the clothes in the process. SheZow yelled in pain and spun with laser lipstick ready to make damage. SheZap repeated it but this time added a spin to her jump making the curling wand to make contact with SheZow's arm. She let go of her laser lipstick and clutched her arm.

"You can't defeat me SheZow," said SheZap in her manly voice. "I'm better than you."

SheZow's eyes found SheZap's, cold and evil. SheZow stood.

"As if, you are just a pile of vile, stinky…"

Boxter heard the banter and rushed in that direction. The smoke was making it hard to breathe and see. Boxter, however, kept going. He needed to find Guy; the question though was where was Guy? He thought of screaming the teen's name but that would attract the battling hero and villain. He kept his search for his only son and ended up catching SheZow's voice and ended up in her direction.

SheZap laughed, "That's your best insult SheCow?"

"I don't see why I have to make an effort," Boxter caught a glimpse of SheZow.

She stood and rushed to her clone and started deliberately attacking. The clone, dodge and rolled when needed as SheZow continued her assault. SheZow dodged the curling wand attack SheZap threw her way and immediately took the opening to fly and kick her clone's face. The clone staggered back her nose bleeding as was her mouth.

SheZap growled and took her wand, pressing it to her hands deliberately sending pain through her body. SheZow threw her laser lipstick in an attempt to cancel the attack only the force added to the beam SheZap threw back. SheZow took the attack shielding herself with only her hands to protect her hair. SheZap threw a grin to SheZow, her voice hinting about her real male gender.

"What's wrong SheZow?"

SheZow removed her now exposed hands and ripped cheetah print sleeves, "I'm not done yet SheZap."

SheZap rolled her eyes, "You won't be for long." SheZap walked to a fire hydrant. "I hope that make up is waterproof or at least the hair."

SheZow's eyes grew wide at the same time SheZap broke the hydrant side launching a current towards SheZow. Within seconds SheZow fell and rolled with the current until it calmed down.

SheZow stood on unsteady leg. Her clothes where drenched as was her hair. Lucky for her, her makeup was actually waterproof but it didn't really do anything if her hair was a mess. SheZow coughed letting the water out of her lungs.

"Looks like the great SheZow is sort of wet," mocked SheZap. "Any last words."

"Yeah," said Guy's voice. "She-ssapear."

SheZow threw water at SheZap making her drop her wand. Guy picked it quickly and used it to cut clean half of SheZap's hair. SheZap froze and dropped.

"What have you done?" yelled SheZap.

SheZow crouched with a smile on her face, "Looks like the great and cocky SheZap is She-Bald now don't you."

SheZap head butted SheZow making her stumble back and drop the wand. SheZap took it and walked to SheZow that was groaning over her nose.

"Think better your actions next time," said SheZap. "Guy."

With that she ripped SheZow's skirt and a large part of her corset revealing his boy features, "Don't forget who has the power here."

"Freeze," yelled Boxter coming from the flames his gun drawn to SheZap. "Put your hands where I can see them."

SheZap smiled then grew grim remembering half her hair was lost and cut unevenly. She kicked SheZow in the midsection, "This isn't over Hamdon." She said to the downed SheZow and disappeared on her own shadow.

Boxter ran to SheZow looking for a pulse. He sighed in relief when he got one. He then hid his weapon and scanned SheZow for injuries taking in her body. His eyes widen. SheZow was a guy.

SheZow groaned and opened her eyes to see Boxter over her, "Dad." The words left Guy's mouth before he knew it.

Boxter turned to SheZow taken back, "Guy?"

"Dude we just got here the …" Boxter turned to see Maz and Kelly running towards SheZow.

"Guy," Kelly didn't think twice before running to her brother. "Maz help me get him on the jet."

Maz nodded and rushed to his downed friend. Before neither could touch Guy, however Boxter stood between them and SheZow.

"I'll take him," he simply said.

Maz was about to interrupt but Kelly placed her hand on his shoulder, "We'll have time to explain everything, now we need to get Guy out of here before they find out who he is."

Maz and Kelly hurried to the She-C-10. As Boxter picked up SheZow; he started walking to the She-C-10 when he heard the noise of sirens behind him. He rushed to the aircraft and climbed inside. In an instant Maz flew them away from there and to the She-Lair.

"Simply un She-lievable," said Shela. "What a mess."

Kelly was next to the bed that had been put for Guy as he rested from the encounter with SheZap.

"She appeared out of nowhere," Maz explained.

"Is expected of SheZap," mentioned Shela.

"I guess…"Maz said returning to look at his downed friend. "I just hope he gets better soon."

"He will, Maz," said Kelly from her brother's side. "He's Guy."

Maz walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. At that moment Guy's eyes fluttered open. He grunted and tried to sit. Kelly helped him and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling? Should I get you something? Want an extra pillow?"

"I'm alright Kelly," said Guy looking around the She-lair then back at himself. Black hair fell on his face and he moved it back, just to have a pink stripe appear. He tucked it behind his ear.

His eyes scanned the room and finally landed on the eyes of his father. As an instinct Guy pulled the linens to cover his upper body and let out a girly shriek.

"Dad…I mean…eh…officer Hamdon," Guy stuttered to find the right words.

"Cut the crap SheCow…or should I say Guy?"

Guy then let the linens fall on his lap. He licked his lips noting there was no lipstick remaining.

"How did you…"

"I found you, and at a good time too, otherwise who would have known what that SheZap could have done to you."

Guy swallowed, "And you're not mad that I'm SheZow?"

Boxter took a deep breath, "I'm furious. My son is the defender of this city. The one I have hated for so many years. I'm sure I hated your aunt before even when she wasn't SheZow but now she passed that responsibility to my son…The witch."

"It wasn't her fault the ring chose me," exclaimed Guy.

"Bullshit the ring chose you," screamed Boxter. "Take it off."

"I can't," said Guy, crossing his arms even if the ached. "And I won't. Protecting the city is my responsibility and I will keep doing it until Kelly has a baby girl and I die."

Boxter fumed at this, " .Off."

Guy stood from the bed, "NO."

He said to his father. Boxter turned abruptly, "Protecting the city is my duty."

"And mine too," said Guy. "What would you be able to do against Mocktopus, Mega Monkey or Cold Finger. The police can't handle them without me for help, and even if they could there would be tons of deaths around it…"

"Enough," screamed Boxter. "Don't you think I don't know that? I don't mind having SheCow around, even if I always complain about her. Sometimes she does good, others she's just a nuisance. But now…Now I don't want SheZow to be roaming around, because she's my only son."

Guy dropped his hands as he listened to his father, "SheZow is my only son. She's out there fighting tons of evil genius and risking her life for the city without asking for anything in return. I don't want to see you in the position I saw you today. What if I hadn't been there Guy? What if someone else got hold of you? What could they have done…I don't want to think about it Guy, not now, not ever."

Guy swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He walked over to his father on his cheetah print leggings and hugged the older man.

"That won't happen dad," said Guy. "You see, that's why I'm SheZow and I think…that's why you were there. You've complained about SheZow for so long, but we can work together and work even faster on crime. We can make Megadale an awesome place to live, free of crime and injustice."

Boxter turned to Guy, "How?"

Guy pulled out a pink glistering earring and showed it to Boxter, "If you want you can do that with me, you'll know my identity and help me conceal it from the rest of the world as a police officer. The other option is easy. This is a glamrock it has the ability to make people forget me or at least my secret identity. I always carry two, one in each ear. Now I'm giving you a choice dad, do you want this to continue like the way it has been –you hating SheZow- or we could change this for the better –with both of us fighting for the city's well being-. Your choice."

The room fell dead silent as Boxter weighted his options. His eyes travelled from the glamrock, to Guy and back. He closed his eyes and turned to the ceiling as if the answer was written on the top. Guy waited patiently until his father's eyes landed on him again. Boxter took the ear piece and pulled Guy close. He pulled the black hair exposing Guy's ear and secured the earring on its hole.

Boxter stepped back and smiled, "Well SheZow, see you tomorrow for work."

Guy smiled at his dad, "Thanks dad."

"Guy the costume is done," mentioned Shela.

"Thanks Shela initiate the cleaning program," said Guy.

"You got it," Guy was taken through a series of machines and when he came out he was in his regular SheZow costume.

"I feel She-nominal," he said floating. "You're the best Shela."

"I do what I can," she replied.

"Dude we were like super scared about you," said Maz.

"It was a horrible thing against SheZap," said Kelly. "Don't ever make me watch that again."

Guy nodded, "She yeah." He said changing back to his normal clothes and hair.

His body completely healed from whatever incident he'd gone through. Boxter relaxed visibly at this. From now on he was partner with his arch nemesis SheZow. At that time Droosha's voice came from the intercom.

"Guy, Kelly, Maz, time for dinner," she mentioned. "Today is vegan day."

Everyone in the lair visibly flinched. Boxter then laughed.

"Let's go tell your mother we are actually celebrating and going out."

The trio turned to look at the officer with curious eyes.

"I mean no more SheZow arguments since she saved my son," said Boxter.

Guy smiled, "Well SheZow is hungry."

Guy stomach growled in response. The noise of their laughter resonated in the She-lair even after their departure.


End file.
